


Summertime Sadness

by BipLing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/pseuds/BipLing
Summary: Genji goes over to Widow's place for a date.





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> For a summer gift exchange in a gency discord I'm apart of, so I tried to make it very Summer Aesthetic

He stood at the front door, finger poised over the buzzer. Genji felt incredibly anxious and self-conscious. His thoughts swam with the earlier conversation he had, how seemingly random it had been that she had actually hit him up, of all people. He truly didn’t think he was her type. Or that she had ever noticed him. Genji felt excited, it had been forever since he’d been on a date of, well, any kind. He swallowed, embarrassment filling his gut. Pathetic, right? His hand trembled as he rang the doorbell. 

No answer. 

Pressing his hand against the door, he saw that it was left ajar. She must have known he was on his way. Genji faintly heard music playing from further back in the house. Soft violin and piano music; fitting for the lazy summer day. Following the trail, he found her lying on her back on a futon by the window, surrounded by vases of flowers. Widowmaker. No, Amélie. She was stretched out, sunning herself like a cat. Widow’s hair and skin seemed to glisten in the light, having just recently gotten out of the shower. Her hair was down and laid out behind her to air dry. Dressed in a heart patterned crop top and jean shorts, she looked like a model in an editorial. Typically tense and intimidating, it was pleasant to see her seemingly unwound. He felt underdressed in his orange button up and fitted white shorts. 

“You can sit down, you realize,” She quipped. He hadn’t realized she had noticed him. Gone was the soft, lips-parted, relaxed look and back was her typical resting bitch face. “Or you could just continue to stare at me, like some lowly pervert.” 

“Oh, right.. I- Forgive me..” 

Genji froze, he felt so awkward. Glancing around the room quickly, he awkwardly settled himself into a fancy velvet armchair across from her. His hands folded in his lap, Genji took in his surroundings. The powder blue walls, the modern velvet furniture, and especially the blue lady herself. They all showed the natural elegant, in-control vibe she had to her. Never before had Genji felt this intimidated by a woman before, usually being the one leading things. The only other woman that truly scared him this much was his Mother; her piercing gaze saw through all of his childhood lies. 

“So.. I must say, Amélie..” Genji trailed off, quickly trying to think up something to say that wouldn’t make her bite his head off immediately after. He assumed she was the type that had heard every pick-up line and books worth of sweet talk from numerous men before him. Basically bulletproof.

“You look absolutely beautiful today. Like a cover girl.” 

“I know. I have a mirror.” 

She was too preoccupied running her hands through her drying hair to see his stupefied expression. Shit, shit, shit.. what now? He didn’t know what to say, he never had been one of those chumps that bombed on picking up women. He was the Playboy. Suave and charming. Genji closed his eyes, contemplating his options. When he opened them, he was staring into her face, a vacant look that gave away nothing. Amélie had ceased her sunning, sitting herself on the futon edge closer to Genji. Her head tilted, she reached out, gripping his chin in her hand. 

“Is something wrong, cherì?” She huskily whispered, a faint smile on her face. Casually pulling his face closer, he could smell a mixture of vanilla and lavender. 

Amélie continued to glower down into his face, patiently waiting for his response. Genji couldn’t help but gaze in wonder at every feature; the subtle plumpness of her lips, her sharp cheekbones, and delicate upturned nose. Everything was new and different to him. The commanding presence she had; it was thrilling to him. The way she firmly held him in her hand - like a cat preparing to pounce. She could do whatever she wanted to him and he couldn’t help but blush at the thought. Widow jerked his head back, pressing her thumb into his lower lip. 

“Well? Are you going to answer me, Genji?” 

“..Honestly? You’re just very, uh- intimidating. You terrify me.” He gave her a nervous grin, sweat dripping down his forehead. He didn’t realize how hot he was. Widow raised her eyebrows, running her hand down his neck and chest. She took a long moment before she spoke. 

“You know, most men try to put up the confident act with me. But I always know when they squirm in my hands how scared they are. It’s.. refreshing that you’re this honest already.” 

She gave his chest a small pat before standing and making her way into the kitchen. Genji heard glasses clinking and wine being poured. As she came back, the music changed to a mellow electronic track. He squinted at her, questioning her drink choice. It was mid afternoon, and already the wine was out? 

Regardless, he took the glass she gave and sat beside her on the futon. She instantly stretched herself out, laying her legs over his lap. A blanket of silence fell over the two as they calmly sipped at their wine. It was obvious she was getting a kick out of his anxious mood, having him in her sights. He assumed she was waiting - for what though? For him to make the first move? 

“I’m truly.. uh- curious as to why you -” He gestured with his glass to her. “- chose me of all people for this date.” 

Amélie stared intensely into her wine glass, swirling the liquid around. She ran a hand through her still drying hair, pushing it back behind her ears. 

“..I simply thought you were-” A brief sigh and eye roll with what she was about to say. “-Cute.” 

She awkwardly pauses as she bites her tongue, debating on continuing. With another sip of wine, Amélie decides to just let it all out, albeit slowly.

“..I also enjoy the charisma you have. Well, more like envy it. I’m obviously not very easy to get along with. Nor do I relate to other people that well. It’s just - you’re a social butterfly and I’m a black widow; nobody wants to get close to me out of fear. Sometimes it becomes too much for me, honestly. Yes, I’m a killer. But even so, I can be lonely too, can’t I?” 

Genji felt himself blush at the awkwardly worded confession, sipping his wine to keep her from seeing his grin. Thinking that he was even her type was unimaginable. Thinking that she was this adorable was even more so surreal. He watched her proceed to casually gulp down her wine, sensing the embarrassment from her reveal that she’s not as diamond hard as she seemed. She fidgeted in her seat, twisting a lock of hair between her fingers. Genji felt the tenseness in her calves, saw her eyes dart back and forth between his face and up into the sky. He had to calm her nerves. 

“Of course it’s fine; everyone gets lonely. If all you wanted was to spend time with someone you could have just said so instead of using a date as a pretense. I would not have judged you-” 

“No, this is a date. I am attracted to you, don’t be mistaken.” 

“...Oh, okay. That’s fine too.” 

“It’s just…” 

Another long silence as she trailed off. 

Amélie awkwardly went to stand to refill her glass, but Genji motioned for her to stay. He would do the minimum as a guest and refill his quickly-getting-drunk hostess’ wine. As he went back into the house, he took another long look around the room. All the framed photos he hadn’t noticed of Widow and another man; smiling and happy. It was the first time Genji had ever seen her smile so genuinely. The way they looked at each other; it was clear they were enraptured by each other. 

There was one photo that was turned down, on its own special podium near the futon Amélie was previously sitting at. Surely there must be some reason she overturned it? Curiosity got the best of him, so he returned it to its previous position. The photograph inside was the only one in near perfect condition, looking like it was taken just yesterday. Pictured was Amélie in a beautiful wedding dress and veil, looking as radiant as ever. Beside her was the same man in all the other photos. A previous husband she hadn’t told him of? Why was that? He dismissed the thought nearly as quickly as it came into his head. It must just be a sensitive topic for her, surely. Genji knew well enough the thoughts that thinking of old lovers brought up. 

He mused over these thoughts as he poured Amelie another glass, making sure that he’d ask. Returning to their spot outside, he noticed her face seemed vacant, staring off into the summery afternoon sky. Genji carefully placed the glass on the table beside her, realizing the state of mind she was in. He knew that look, how deep in her mind she must be in. Her hands were wrapped tightly around the arms of her chair, her body language forlorn and melancholy. He let her sit like this for a while, taking his turn to nurse his glass of wine. 

A blanket of silence fell over them, nothing but cicadas disturbing them. Genji couldn’t take his eyes off her; partially out of concern but also from how enraptured he was by her. For a second he began toying with thoughts of them together, out on dates. Dinner, movies, the park; things of that nature. All he wanted was to see her happy. Like now, for instance. Of course it was way, way too early to be thinking like that, but she had an affect on him that no other woman did before. It was something in the way she carried herself, her aura. She gave an elegant confidence that had captured his interest in her from day one.

Now, back to the matter at hand. Amelie clearly seemed to be having an internal struggle, one Genji felt like he could help with. Yet he didn’t want to impose assistance on her without her permission. So, he let her sit and brood until she was ready. 

A few minutes passed and Genji gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder, massaging it with his thumb. Her body seemed to be full of tense energy waiting to be released onto something. Or someone. She shot him a fierce glare, eyes shiny and full of tears being held back.

“Please, don’t touch me.” Amelie spoke with an almost defeated, tired tone. She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. “It’s just.. I - I like you. Very much so. I just feel like I’m betraying someone by being here, doing this..” 

“Your husband, right?” 

“And who told you about him, exactly?” 

It was clear that Amelie was still dealing with feelings over her ex-husband. From what he could gather from the wedding photo, anyways. 

“Well, I-” Genji stumbled over his words, choosing to bite his tongue rather than reveal he snooped through old photographs. “From a.. friend.” 

“Well, then you should know as well as anyone,” Amelie bluntly stated, a furrow forming between her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as much as she tried to will them not to. “He’s dead.” 

“I killed him.” 

Genji sat stupefied, taking time to process what she just threw into his face. He knew she had killed an agent, but her husband? Now it all came together. A dead spouse was reason enough to act as cold and distant as she had before. He reached out again, taking her hand gently in his. 

“Listen, Amélie..” Genji stared into her face, memories flooding back of all his family members that he had to kill. The people he would never get back. He truly felt for her, losing the one person in her life that mattered. “I am sure he would have wanted you to move on-” 

“Gérard.” 

“Sorry?” 

“His name was Gérard. I loved him. I still do, even now.” 

“I.. I realize that. You don’t have to stop loving him, Amélie. You just have to let go of him. A little bit. You need to move on, you can’t tear yourself up like this forever. I will try and help you in any way I can.” 

She sat, pondering her options. He really hoped she would be able to take that first step away from her past and into a brand new life. Regardless of whether she chose him, in the long run, he didn’t care. All he wanted was for her to be at peace with what she did. Like how Zenyatta helped him deal with his new body, his new self. Genji wanted to help her find an inner peace. 

Amelie took a long sigh, seemingly exhaling all of the nervous energy in her body. She, surprisingly, squeezed his hand as emotions and images overwhelmed her. She still remembered her wedding; the care Gérard had taken in making sure everything was perfect like she wanted. He had truly been in love with her. She would never forget him. But she could forgive herself for what she did. It was a road of unknown possibilities and for the first time since then she truly felt afraid. All she had known was her life as Widowmaker. That’s all that had mattered. Now, she was finally being given the choice in how to govern her life again. 

She shifted her eyes over to Genji, seeing the hopeful anticipation all over his face. For the first time in a long time, she genuinely smiled. 

She was ready to dive head-first into the life had neglected for so long. And she wasn’t going to be alone anymore.


End file.
